wolvesofthebeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Dearlea
Dearlea MacNamara is a young female dire wolf in the Beyond and the sister of Mhairie and Faolan. She is from the Carreg Gaer of the MacDuncan Clan. Description Dearlea is a dark brown she-wolf, although she might have once been tawny like her sister,Mhairie. She has green eyes like all the true wolves of the Beyond, and a black nose. She is a young female dire wolf, about Faolan's age.﻿ Family Mhairie - Birth Sister Morag- Birth Mother Kinnaird- Birth Father Faolan- Birth Brother Brangwen- Step Father Brecco- Step Brother Caila- Adoptive Mother Eiric- Adoptive Father Taddeus- Adoptive Brother Five Unnamed Wolves- Adoptive Siblings Abban - Adoptive Half- Brother Edme- Sister in-law Myrrglosch- Nephew Maudie- Niece History 'Lone Wolf' Dearlea, along with her siblings Mhairie and Faolan, are born to Morag and Kinnard of the MacDuncan Clan. Her name and identity were unknown at the time. Faolan identifies them as wiggling soft things. 'Shadow Wolf' In Shadow Wolf, Dearlea is introduced to Faolan by Mhairie. She also helps Faolan during the'' gaddergnaw'' by giving him advice and instructions for the byrrgis. She also has feelings for Faolan, like her sister which makes no sense to them at the time. 'Watch Wolf' Dearlea and her sister, Mhairie, are mentioned by Faolan when he and Edme talk about their time at the gaddergnaw. 'Frost Wolf' Dearlea and Mhairie, along with Alastrine, are the only wolves in the MacDuncan clan. After the gadderheal ''meeting is over, Dearlea and Mhairie then travel with Faolan and Edme in hopes of finding their mother, Calia at the Blood Watch. The group stumbles upon the "Whistler" and Dearlea, with Mhairie, instruct the other wolves on how to slash the life-pumping artery that all living things need to live. Dearlea and Mhairie then find their mother, Caila, and plead to her, but like many others, Caila is trapped in the trance of the Skaars Dancers and denies them as her daughters. Mhairie and Dearlea are told by Faolan that they are long-lost siblings. The group then go to the Blood Watch where Dearlea and Mhairie stay there to work for a while. Dearlea is last seen with Mhairie gnawing bones for the ''drumlyn of Morag. They then stay at the MacNamara Clan. 'Spirit Wolf' Dearlea falls into the sea after the earthquake strikes and is pulled onto the ice raft that Faolan and Mhairie were also on. Later, she travels along with the other survivors to the Distant Blue. Trivia *Dearlea is Faolan's birth sister. And although it said there were two tawny females, Dearlea is a deep brown, but could have once been tawny like Mhairie. And because Mhairie is Faolan's age, she is also the same age as him. *She, along with Mhairie, were confirmed to be Faolan's littermates in Frost Wolf. *It was revealed in Star Wolf that The Whistler has a crush on her. *Dearlea has a gift for singing.﻿ de:Dearlea Category:Wolves Category:Females Category:MacDuncan Wolves Category:Characters Category:Frost Wolf Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Shadow Wolf Characters Category:MacNamara Wolves Category:Spirit Wolf Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Travelers Category:Earthquake Survivors Category:Wolves that live in the Distant Blue Category:Likely Deceased